Dinner At Greengrass Manor
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Draco wants permission to court Astoria, so he's attending a formal dinner at her house to meet her parents. So now the real question is; what do you get when you combine a nervous Draco, an overbearing father, a sarcastic Astoria, and a pregnant Daphne? Read to find out! ONE-SHOT! R&R :D


**a/n: JKR owns all! **

***This takes place in April 2001. For those of you who care and are bad at math; Draco's birthday is June 5th 1980 (canon), Goyle's birthday is March 13th 1980 (made-up, since it's not given), Daphne's birthday is April 22nd 1980 (made-up, since it's not given), and Astoria's is July 3rd 1982 (made-up since it's not given). Their ages will be revealed in the story, but these are the birthdays to back them up.**

* * *

Nearly 21-year-old Draco Malfoy was a nervous wreck. This wasn't a normal feeling for the cool and collected pureblood Slytherin prince, but he was feeling jittery none the less.

Tonight he'd be meeting Astoria's family, and he'd heard stories of how strict her parents were. Well, they weren't with Daphne, but they expected much more from their younger daughter considering she actually seemed to have a brain inside her head. What if he wasn't up to their standards for their precious Astoria?

Sure he was a Malfoy, undoubtedly a desirable bachelor, but Eridanus Greengrass was not a man to be messed with. Especially now that their eldest daughter turned out to be such a dolt, he would expect his youngest to make the absolute best of choices.

Draco shook these scary thoughts out of his head, and looked himself over in the mirror. He wore his best suit, a sleek and fitted black one, with an emerald bowtie. Astoria would be wearing an emerald evening gown, she'd told him.

After slicking back his sleek blonde hair, he apparated to Greengrass Manor. He took a deep breath, realizing that this probably wouldn't be as bad as he was anticipating, especially since his friend (cronie) Gregory Goyle would be there. Then, he rang the doorbell. There was a loud pipe-organ sound that echoed all around him, then the door opened.

"You must be Master Malfoy, I'm Ritchie the house elf, welcome to Greengrass Manor." Draco looked down to see a short elf, wearing a green sweater with RG embroidered on it. He thought it was very strange, and as out of character he knew it would seem, he had to ask why the elf was wearing a sweater.

"Thanks, so uh, why the sweater? I thought house elves didn't wear normal clothes," he asked, stepping inside.

"Mistress Daphne seems to think Ritchie is her personal pet, Master Malfoy," the elf replied. Draco snorted, only Daphne would make a sweater for a house elf.

He followed the elf into the large dining hall. It was a large room with deep green walls, an elaborate light fixture over the table, and beautiful mahagony furniture. Around the room, portraits of notable members of the Greengrass line, hung on every wall. There was also a fireplace, with an emerald encrusted silver serpentine figure hung above the mantel. Clearly, they too, were quite proud of their ancestry in Slytherin.

The table was filled with all sorts of delicious dishes, and Goyle was standing in the middle of the room talking to Mr. Eridanus Greengrass. Gregory Goyle, his old cronie, looked suprisingly sharp. An average boy of 21, he was tall and muscular, with short brown hair and bright amber eyes. He wore a dark blue evening suit with a black bowtie. Despite him being bulky and awkward in his early Hogwarts years, he'd grown into his frame nicely.

Mr. Greengrass was a stone-faced man of 60. He had a full head of whitening gray hair, and a mustache to match. His eyes were the same striking green as both of his daughters' were. He wore a finely pressed black tuxedo.

"Ah already here Goyle, lovely to meet you at last Mr. Greengrass," Draco drawled, approaching the two men, his hands in his pockets.

"Master Malfoy, Draco is it?" Mr. Greengrass asked.

"Yes Sir," Draco replied proudly.

"Associated with the Death Eaters, were you?" Mr. Greengrass pushed.

Draco bit his lip, unsure if him revealing that he indeed was, would ruin his chances of courting Astoria. Sure, Mr. Greengrass liked Goyle, but Goyle was merely the son of a Death Eater not a Death Eater himself. Then again, Goyle had knocked up Daphne out of wedlock, so Draco decided to risk it.

"Yes Sir, I-I was, as was my father Lucius," Draco admitted.

"Hmm, yes, I've heard of your father. I used to be a Death Eater myself, but I got old and grew tired, so I defected after his first fall," Mr. Greengrass said.

"I see," Draco nodded. "It's a pleasure to be here tonight Sir, really, you have a lovely home," he added. He was relieved that his risk hadn't been consequential after all.

"I like the serpent above the mantel," Goyle chimed in.

"Good eye Goyle, yes, I was just admiring that myself," Draco said. "Mr. Greengrass, where did you find such an artifact?" he asked.

"It was my late grandfather's, the Greengrass family has been in centuries, just as yours and Master Goyle's has been," Mr. Greengrass explained.

"Very interesting," Draco noted.

Their exchange was interrupted by a heavily pregnant Daphne, who was loudly making her way down the large marble staircase. "Well don't just stand there Greggy, help me will you?" she snapped at Goyle. "I shouldn't have worn these heels!" she squeaked.

Daphne had just turned 21 that month, and was about to pop out Goyle's baby anytime now. For being eight and a half months pregnant, she still looked gorgeous. Her long blonde hair that was somewhat curly, fell perfectly around her face and down her back and shoulders. Her deep green eyes were twinkling in the light of the hall. She was wearing a short and flowy midnight purple cocktail dress.

Looking like a lovesick puppy, Goyle rushed over to his fiancé and carried her the rest of the way down. "Anything ya want Princess, of course Daphie," he crooned, before snogging her full on the mouth as they walked into the dining room.

Draco just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back on Mr. Greengrass. "So will Astoria be down soon?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

"She'll be down, Mrs. Greengrass is helping her dress now," Mr. Greengrass replied coolly, walking into the dining room.

"Should I wait here?" Draco called after him.

"No, join me in the dining room," Mr. Greengrass said.

"Yes Sir, of course," Draco said, following whom he hoped would be his future father-in-law. He pictured what it would be like to spend the rest of his life with Astoria, and sighed dreamily. Another thing he didn't usually do.

He was snapped from his reverie at Mr. Greengrass clearing his throat. Draco looked up to see the two idiots snogging at the table. Daphne was in Goyle's lap. Goyle had one hand on Daphne's large belly and his other hand was up her dress. "AHEM," Mr. Greengrass cleared his throat louder. This time, they broke apart, looking at Daphne's father.

Mr. Greengrass rolled his eyes. "Your chair is next to Master Goyle's chair. Master Goyle is not your chair, Daphne Morgana Greengrass," he said sternly.

Daphne giggled stupidly and got up to sit in the chair beside Goyle. "Sorry Daddy," she said, wiping her mouth shamelessly on her arm.

Draco had half-expected Daphne to ask what a chair was, and could see clearly now why Astoria was the favorite. Just as he was thinking about Astoria, more footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. He turned to meet the sounds, and was instantly breathless.

Astoria emerged wearing a full length emerald evening gown. Her long dark hair, fell in silky chocolate colored curls down her back and shoulders, and around her face. Her eyes, like her father's and Daphne's, were a striking green that gleamed in the light. She was almost 19, a full two years younger than her sister, Goyle, and Draco.

"Astoria, you look stunning," Draco said breathlessly.

"And you look very handsome," Astoria said happily.

Draco grinned and offered her his arm, which she graciously accepted. Just as he was leading her over to the table, Mrs. Amata Greengrass came into the room. She was a tall lady of 47, with dark brown curls that she wore in a bun. Her eyes were different from her husband and daughters, they were a deep gray. She was wearing a gold evening gown.

She smiled and clapped her hands together. "Ah! You must be Master Malfoy, Astoria's suitor?" she asked brightly.

Draco nodded. "Yes Madame," he replied confidently.

Mrs. Greengrass joined them all at the table. "And you're friends with Gregory here?" she asked pointedly.

"Yes Madame, since before we started Hogwarts," Draco replied, looking at Goyle, who was talking to Daphne's stomach. He rolled his eyes.

"Alright alright, now that we've all been introduced, let's get down to the real meaning of this dinner," Mr. Greengrass interjected impatiently.

Just as he was about to continue, Daphne let out a loud shriek, causing everyone to look at her. "Good gracious Daphne, what is it?" Mrs. Greengrass asked, eyes wide in alarm.

It was Goyle who answered. "Julian kicked her, Mrs. Greengrass."

Mr. Greengrass cocked an eyebrow. "Who the bloody hell is Julian?" he asked, looking around the room.

Now it was Daphne's turn to roll her eyes. "Merlin's beard Daddy, _the baby_!" she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Julian Edern Goyle."

"Anyways, back to what I was saying..." Mr. Greengrass continued. He looked pointedly at Draco, who was rigid in his seat with his hands folded neatly in his lap.

"You are here because you wish to pursue a courtship with my younger daughter, yes?" he asked.

"Er...yes," Draco answered, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Do you realize that I have no intentions of negotiating with you?" Mr. Greengrass asked.

"Yes, Sir," Draco bit his lip. "It's your way or no way, I do understand."

"Good...now we'll start with the real questions," Mr. Greengrass said with a crooked smile that made Draco very nervous.

"Hit me," Draco said coolly, trying extremely hard not to show fear or intimidation. He knew that Mr. Greengrass would be especially hard on him, considering how his elder daughter's behavior was nothing like a well brought up pureblood lady's should be. It would be like Draco not only recieving his own questions, but also the questions Mr. Greengrass never got the opportunity to throw at Goyle.

"What are your views on purebloods, half-bloods, and mudbloods?"

"Purebloods are clearly the superior race, it's a shame our world has been tainted with muggle scum. Half-bloods are undoubtedly inferior to us, but not nearly as bad as mudbloods."

"I agree, Master Malfoy, very good. Now...what is your opinion on Slytherin house?"

"It's clearly the best house at Hogwarts, and I'd know, I was in it just like everyone else at this table was. Slytherin seemed to be the only founder that had the right idea about those filthy mudbloods."

"Yes, yes. Good. Alright so...if I were to allow you to see Astoria, what are your intentions?"

"Intentions, Sir?"

"Are you interested in sexual dating, or a traditional pureblood courtship? Do not lie to me, boy."

"The latter, Sir. I've been raised well, and I wouldn't force Astoria into anything she didn't want to do."

"What career do you wish to pursue?"

"I'd like to work at the Ministry of Magic, in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Would you now?"

"Yes, Sir. I've heard those employees make good pay, thus increasing my wealth even further."

"Do you drink?"

"No, Sir."

"Are you involved in any sorts of activities looked down upon by the elite pureblood society?"

"Of course not, Sir."

Mr. Greengrass sat back in his seat, sipping his red wine. Ritchie the house elf had brought out the main course of the meal, which included several different types of cheesy pasta dishes. He was thinking of more questions to ask.

Astoria twirled her pasta around on her fork, thinking it was hardly fair that Daphne wasn't put through this. Then again, her elder sister wasn't the brightest light at the tip of a wand, nor was Goyle. She knew Goyle probably wouldn't know how to answer such questions even if he tried. He and Daphne were clearly meant for each other.

She whispered to her mother. "Hasn't Draco been questioned enough?"

Mrs. Greengrass nodded sympathetically. "Yes darling, but you know your father has his..._process_," she whispered back.

"Why didn't he question Gregory?"

"For two reasons, one, he's the reason he's getting a grandson, and two...we both know the poor boy still uses his hands to tell right versus left."

"So does Daphne..."

"Exactly."

Astoria giggled into her wine glass at her mother's sarcasm. She noticed Daphne looking at them funny from across the table, and wondered if Princess Airhead had actually realized they were talking about her. Probably not though, she figured.

Draco glanced at Astoria, pleading her with his eyes to somehow make her father stop questioning him. He nibbled nervously on his pasta and salad, washing it down with a small gulp of wine. He'd answered enough questions, and was getting really worried that Mr. Greengrass didn't like him.

As it happened however, it was not Astoria who brought him such relief, but Daphne. "Merlin's balls!" she squeaked suddenly, interrupting the next question that her father was about to ask Draco.

"Daphne Morgana Greengrass, a lady does not speak in such vulgar tongues!" Mr. Greengrass scolded, as everyone turned their gaze on the eldest Greengrass sister.

"I feel funny Daddy...it feels like I spilled my wine on my lap...but it's still in the glass," Daphne said worriedly.

"I beg your pardon?" Mr. Greengrass cocked an eyebrow.

"Now it's oozing between my legs! How did I spill wine between my legs?!" Daphne asked in a state of panic. Goyle sat next to her, wide eyed. He did not know the answer either.

Astoria had to once again refrain from busting out laughing. Daphne and Goyle were so stupid they didn't even realize that her water had just broken. Thankfully, her mother did notice. "No! No! It isn't wine! Quickly, we have to get her to St. Mungo's!" Mrs. Greengrass exclaimed, scrambling out of her seat and calling to their house elf to bring their things.

Daphne's eyes flew wide open. "Oh Merlin! Am I dying?!" she asked, a terrified expression across her face. Goyle too, looked extremely worried, as he held her tightly.

Astoria let out a giggle. "No silly, your water broke, you're having the baby!" she explained.

"Oh...yeah...yes of course, the baby!" Daphne squeaked. "How could I be so stupid?!" At this, Astoria had to resist the urge to make some passive agressive comment like 'no idea'.

"Julian's coming?" Goyle asked.

"Yeah," Astoria laughed.

"Come on, Goyle, Daphne, get in the Ministry car..." Mr. Greengrass was saying, getting up and taking his coat that Ritchie was holding out to him. "Thanks Elf," he muttered.

Draco could scarcely believe what he was seeing. As strange and uncomfortable as this whole situation was turning out to be, he had to admit he was grateful for the sudden turn of events. Now, at least, the questioning would stop.

Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass were apologizing to him profusely as they followed Daphne and Goyle out of the house. As soon as the door shut, Astoria kicked off her shoes and put her feet up on the dining room table, smirking at Draco.

"Are you glad they're gone?" she teased.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"I can see it in your face," Astoria giggled.

"Well I'm relieved that the questioning is over," Draco admitted.

"Whoever thought Daphne of all people would save the day," Astoria laughed.

"I know," Draco laughed too. Wait, he didn't laugh, what was she doing to him?

He smirked. "I'd like to know how in the world the little Goyle is going to survive with complete nincompoops for parents," he said.

Astoria laughed. "Actually, as stupid as she is with everything else, Daphne's good with babies. She'll teach Gregory, plus our mother and Mrs. Goyle will help out too. I think the only obstacle is going to be getting Daphne to realize when her water breaks, should they have more children," she told him.

Draco snickered into his wine glass. "Yeah that last part was admittedly very funny," he said.

Astoria smiled and reached across the table, gently she grabbed his hands in her own. "I like you, Draco," she said. She just wanted to melt every time she looked into his mysterious gray eyes, or pictured running her hands across his silky platinum blonde hair. "And for the record, my father questions all the guys I've brought home like that. However, I think he likes you, because he gave you more questions that he ever gave any of the others," she added.

Draco grinned, noting how soft her palms were as they held hands. "I like you more, Astoria," he replied. Her deep green eyes were twinkling again. "And I'm glad," he said. So the whole time during the questioning, Mr. Greengrass did like him...

"Hey, it looks like we finally got that dinner date we've been wanting," Astoria smiled.

"Oh yes, it does," Draco smirked.

Now, with everyone out of the house, maybe Draco would enjoy his dinner after all...

THE END.

* * *

a/n: This is really different than what I normally write, but I've written a few pieces with these pairings before this. ALSO if anyone is interested in picturing which Slytherin girl may have been Daphne in the movies, I always picture her as the one sitting near the Durmstrangs during the champion selection in GoF. She has curly blonde hair and sort of looks like Luna, if Luna wore Slytherin robes. I have a LINK to a picture of this girl on MY PROFILE that I took on my phone while watching GoF, she isn't credited and there's no other pictures unless you know which one I'm talking about.

^Just in case anyone cares... (also, the link isn't highlighted, just copy and paste it)


End file.
